


Sunny Side Up

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mating Bites, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Leon is an omega. A pretty omega, with sweet-smelling pheromones and a lovely smile. It just so happens that Chris is an alpha, and every time he gets too close, he ends up presenting himself in an embarrassing way.Leon takes full advantage in order to give them both what they want.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> additional warning for just the _tiniest_ bit of breeding kink

It was, quite frankly, adorable.

Leon hid a smile behind the back of his hand, feeling his hormones stir and begin to go crazy at the sight before him.

Chris Redfield, _the_ Chris Redfield, one of the few men who had as much experience in the field as he did, was flopped on the ground at his feet, legs spread and imaginary tail wagging. Big eyes stared up at Leon in confusion for a few moments, as if wondering why he wasn't immediately being mounted. He looked ready to die of embarrassment as his senses came back to him, and quickly staggered to his feet. He apologized profusely, turning red as a tomato from his cheeks to the alluring little 'V' in his collar. Leon tried not to leer for too long, accepting the apology and making a friendly joke in response.

"Wow, not even my dad's dog would get that excited to see me."

Chris scoffed, rolling his eyes as if he was going to make a retort, but a call from Piers had him scurrying away, throwing a wave over his shoulder. Leon stared fondly, chuckling to himself. He wouldn't admit it, but the involuntary reaction to his pheromones had him walking with a little bit of pep in his step. It had been a while since someone had reacted that strongly to him, and even longer since the reaction had been a positive one. Being an omega wasn't frowned upon, per se, but the other alpha agents always seemed to edge around him, as if they were afraid he'd suddenly go cock crazy and ruin their mission. 

Idiots.

Leon sipped his coffee, heading up to the conference room. He really didn't want to sit down and talk with a bunch of sponsor reps, but he had to present his findings to them in order to keep getting the funding to support the DSO. Even though he'd written _The Kennedy Report_ eight years ago, the higher ups never grew tired of hearing him relive some of his most extreme nightmares. What a snooze. He took another long sip before pushing open the door. He could smell the heavy culmination of alpha musk before he even got into the room. It was going to be a long day.

He went home tired and cranky, kicking his shoes off and grabbing a beer from his fridge. Pulling off his clothes, he trekked into his room, sneaking two fingers between his legs and rubbing at the aching, leaky slit dripping fluid down his thighs. It felt good, and the beer gave him just a hint of a buzz as he got himself off. The thought of the DSO's sponsors using his body as incentive instead of his report made him shiver and speed up his motions. His brain automatically wandered to Chris, wanting him to walk in and "rescue" him from the gangbang. He'd get rough afterwards, and claim Leon right then and there to show that the sweet little blond was _owned._

He came with a gasp, moaning as his body clenched down around nothing. Slick leaked out of him, spider-webbing between his fingers as he licked them clean and savored the taste. His thoughts wandered to the grandiose display from earlier, how Chris had seen him and immediately assumed a submissive position. It sent his heart racing every time he thought about it. A big, bad alpha like Captain Redfield displaying his belly and begging Leon to sit on his cock, that was a pretty picture, one he wouldn't soon forget.

As it turned out, he wouldn't need to commit the sight to memory, because it kept happening.

To Chris' chagrin, whenever they got close enough that Leon's omega pheromones wafted between them, he would drop onto his back, whimpering and spreading his legs. He apologized profusely, but Leon laughed it off, telling him that it was "quite cute that the BSAA's most revered Captain has a crush on little old me". He reveled in it, loving the attention and the unconventional compliments.

However, he could tell that Chris was getting tired of it, and became determined not to lose his new plaything. Leon waited until late one evening, when most of the coworkers had gone home, and invited Chris down to his office, promising him some coffee and time to relax. It worked like a charm, and a few minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called, putting away the paperwork he'd be filling out. Chris slid in, shutting the door behind him. He lingered at the back of the office, nostrils flaring a bit from smelling Leon's pheromones.

"Those guys are so picky, how do you get anything done?" He complained.

"I try not to." Leon sighed. He leaned back in his chair, smiling softly. "Come over here, I have something to show you."

"Okay, but when I-"

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He winked, delighting in the flush on the Captain's face. As he came closer, he seemed to sense Leon's game, looking nervous. He fought it, but ultimately, his instincts gave in, and he sunk to the floor, rolling onto his back.

"Leon-"

"What?" 

Chris whined, long and uneasy. He watched carefully as Leon came over, straddling his waist. His cock was rock hard in his cargos, pushing up against the seam of sinfully tight slacks. To his satisfaction, there was a little wet spot in the crotch of Leon's pants. The DSO's top agent, one of the legendary survivors of Raccoon City, was getting off on grinding against his bulge. 

"What-" Leon stopped to moan in appreciation as strong hips bucked up against him. "-do you think I should do with you, Captain?" 

"If you start this, I won't be able to stop." Chris warned. He was already clawing at the carpet, trying to stop himself from pawing at slim thighs.

"I know." Leon bent forward, running his hand over cushiony muscle. "I've been thinking about this since the first time you presented yourself to me."

Chris' eyebrows shot up, but he didn't get a chance to speak.

"I've been thinking about…" Leon turned his head, his pretty pink lips brushing against the shell of Chris' ear, so close that it made already high blood pressure skyrocket and thick, alpha cock jump. He hummed in amusement. "...about your cock, how big it must be. How good it would feel if you fucked me into the floorboards. Sometimes I think about it at night, when I'm touching myself, wishing it was your hand between my legs. I think about you claiming me, about being bent over in front of all those dusty, old men and getting taken by Chris Redfield himself. They all want me, I know they do, but the most they get is an eyeful as you knot me and pump me full of your cum."

Chris whined, grinding his cock against Leon's crotch. He was _aching_ to get his hands on the blond, throbbing with the need to claim him and bury himself deep inside that inviting omega body.

"But first," Leon shushed him, stroking his cheek. "First, I want you to show me what a good puppy you can be. I want you to make me cum." He moved, and the loss of weight and heat made Chris whimper. He watched in fascination as Leon stripped, making his way over to the door and locking it. By the time he got back, he was completely naked, his skin soft and pale. Chris was nearly overcome with lust, wanting to touch so badly, and the temptation doubled when he saw the slick coating Leon's thighs. 

His breath caught in his throat when long legs perched on either side of his head. Eagerly, he helped guide Leon down, moaning when he could bury his face in wet, hot omega pussy. Chris shivered in delight at the taste, focusing on keeping his tongue steady and using his hands to guide clever hips back and forth. He loved the way desperate hands yanked on his hair, breathy noises spilling out from above him as Leon ground against his face and struggled to hold himself upright.

"Chris-" He whined, toppling forwards and catching himself with the palms of his hands. His body leaked heat pheromones, turned on like a switch by the touch of an alpha. Cheeks flushed and hot, he clawed at the carpet as he attempted to stem the filthy noises pouring out of him. It had been way too long since his last hook up, and the way Chris was hungrily eating him out was too much. He collapsed forward when he orgasmed, moaning loudly and ending in a low whine of Chris' name. It was so much better than he'd imagined, so much hotter, so much wetter-

Oh, he was definitely in heat.

Leon crawled backwards, letting his big, strong alpha up for air. He sat up on shaky legs, reaching back to rub Chris' cock through his pants. It was throbbing, twitching against his hand and begging for attention. To his satisfaction, Chris barely moved, waiting for him to set the pace.

"Such a good boy." Leon leaned in to kiss him, taking a moment to run his hands over muscled pecs and soft, pudgy stomach. He loved it, loved the way Chris was built. He was big and solid, but over top of the muscle was warm, soft body weight, perfect for cuddling with. His legs and arms were big too, strong enough to pin Leon to the wall while they fucked. Maybe next time.

"Are you gonna knot me?" Leon teased, undoing the belts and buttons on Chris' pants. "Are you gonna knock me up and stuff me full of your pups?" He shivered a little at his own dirty words.

I'm a surge of movement, Chris flipped them over, pinning Leon to the floor. He rubbed his cock against the wet heat of his omega's pussy, groaning at the sensation while attempting to busy his mouth with getting a taste of sweet, puffy tits. Leon's chest was delightfully sensitive, filling out the barest amount to match his workout routine. He was built for flexibility, for seedy hook ups and honeypot missions. 

"Oh!" His voice pitched up when Chris rammed into him, nearly hilting himself in one thrust. Leon clawed at bare skin, leaving nasty scratches across his alpha's back. His whole body flexed around the intrusion, secretly delighted by the burn and the aching fullness. A second thrust pushed him across the carpet, forcing him to take Chris' entire cock. His toes curled at the feeling, and he nearly orgasmed again from the force and the need behind it. 

Mindlessly nuzzling Leon's mating gland, Chris jackhammered in and out of the soft body below him. It felt so good to have a mate to ride out his heat with. The last time he had gone into a rut, he'd been stuck in his apartment alone and nearly rubbed his hand raw. Now he had the most perfect omega he could think of singing like a bird into his ear. It was like having an extra shot of testosterone. His knot swelled quickly, mashing against Leon before slipping in and locking them together. Unable to stop himself, he bit down, sinking his teeth into soft, smooth skin.

"N- no- uh!" Leon pushed vainly at Chris' chest, his own orgasm stealing the words from his mouth. His whimpers continued as the knot tugged gently at his entrance, grinding in circles. "Fuck!" He forced out. Chris' teeth dug into him, causing dangerous, aroused shivers that only exacerbated how spent he was. 

"Leon." Chris let up after a minute or two, kissing and nuzzling the spot. His hips never stopped grinding, emptying his cum into the waiting womb. It took several minutes for his body to thaw out and allow him to regain all his senses. "Leon." He repeated, grunting softly. His cock slipped out alongside a torrent of cum.

"You're cleaning that up." Leon said weakly, biting back a laugh. "You really like it when I talk dirty, huh?"

"I'm so sorry." Chris apologized, attempting to cradle his new mate in his arms. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know." Leon waved his hand dismissively. "Just promise me that next time you'll take me out to dinner first." He teased, earning a gentle kiss over the new bonding mark on his neck. The thrill of it sent a long shiver through him. He'd never been mated before, never had someone as devoted and excitable as Chris. It was truly endearing, stirring up some long-deadened domestic urges that hid beneath the layers and layers of bad-boy attitude. 

He wouldn't mind being Chris Redfield's omega, he might even enjoy it. Especially if he could rile him up like that every time they had a few moments to themselves.

Abruptly, he was trapped, in a warm, tight bear hug, pinned to the carpet. Sweat and natural musk filled his nose, and he leaned in for another whiff. That was his alpha's smell. Despite the closeness and the alluring warmth, he squirmed, attempting to dislodge Chris' hold on his waist.

"C'mon, let's get out of here, we can sleep at my place." He encouraged. Waking up on the floor covered in cum and sporting a back ache wasn't his ideal Saturday morning. Unfortunately, he had picked a big, surly alpha to seduce, and moving Chris was not going to be easy. "Hey," Leon whispered, gliding his fingers over the cute little stretch marks on Chris' waist. "If you take me home, you can knot me again in the morning, and then I'll make us breakfast." 

After a bit of grumbling, Chris got up, lazily doing up his pants as Leon got dressed. He looked like a worn-out teddy bear, his hair mussed and his clothes wrinkled. 

"Alright." Leon finished tying his shoes, hopping down from his desk. "Take me home, alpha." He leaned in for a kiss, feeling possessive hands paw at his waist. 

For once, work was the furthest thing from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @pointofdespair!


End file.
